El Otro
by Mrs. Babygirl
Summary: Últimamente, odiaba cualquier contacto que no proviniera de él. Pero lo que más dolía era que no la engañaba con una mujer, sino con un hombre. Anhelaba con todas sus ganas creer en esos ojos azules. One-shot Sasuke/Naruto/Hinata


**Hola :3 Bien, nunca pensé escribir yaoi (no me gusta). Pero supongo que esta clase de tríos no son convencionales y por eso me agrada escribir sobre ello. Son dos parejas comunes combinadas. Pensaba hacerlo drabble, pero quedaba algo incompleto en 500 palabras. No me odien los fans del Naru&Hina y del Sasu&Naru. Es un one-shot triste. **

**Se agradece críticas y todos, es mi primer ff acerca de este trío. Me inspiré un poco en la canción **Te Regalo** de Shakira.**

Encogió su delicado cuerpo en posición fetal, se había vuelto una costumbre. Apoyó la cabeza en sus piernas, había perdido fuerzas y con ellas; su fe. Sus ojos perlas se cristalizaron pero era inútil, Hinata aprendió por las malas que el llanto era innecesario. Sólo la alejaban más de su ser amado. No quería ser una molestia para Naruto. La soledad se volvió una coraza que la ayudaba a mantener la imagen perfecta. Falsa pero al fin y al cabo perfecta. Ya el espejo se había roto llevándose consigo su ilusión de un matrimonio feliz.

Entre sus níveas manos escudriñó la camisa a rayas. Tenía lociones mezcladas. Una era del Uzumaki y la otra no la podía diferenciar; únicamente sabía que no le pertenecía. No era de una mujer ni muchos menos, se parecía a la colonia que ella le había regalado a Sasuke Uchiha en su cumpleaños.

Su ropa interior estaba manchada con un líquido transparente. Ellos no habían hecho el amor ni una vez. Hinata era virgen y quería creer que su Naruto-kun también lo era.

Pero lo que más dolía era que no la engañaba con una mujer, sino con un hombre. Alguna vez pensó en suicidarse porque no pudo cumplir las expectativas del rubio. A lo mejor no era lo suficientemente hermosa o segura. Aunque después fuera una daga la que se enterrara en su corazón. Él gustaba de hombres y le hizo creer que ella era su futuro, su corazón y su única razón de existir. Esas fueron sus palabras exactas.

El joven de cuencas celestiales usaba excusas baratas para ausentarse. Mayoritariamente era el trabajo, pero era imposible creerle: trabajaba con Sasuke. A veces se marchaba tan temprano de casa y volvía a medianoche. La Hyuuga creyó morir, cuando por primera vez, Naruto no se presentó para dormir. Una sensación de ardor nació de su corazón. Una llama que apagó su amor y esperanzas en él.

Y cuando lo miraba fijamente a sus ojos, se daba cuenta de que aún lo adoraba. Deseaba estar con él y cuidarlo. Pero no podía olvidar cuando llamó a aquel número desconocido. Le contestó un hombre y supo que las tendencias de su marido no iban necesariamente orientadas hacia mujeres. Naruto la besaba en su frente y la abrazaba con ternura. Pero sus caricias se limitaban hasta ahí.

Escuchó unas llaves introducirse en la cerradura de la puerta. Corrió al baño y se restregó sus grandes ojos perla con abundante agua. Su delgadez y ojeras eran tan evidentes que no se podían cubrir con maquillaje. Era la marca de su crisis.

―Hola Hina-chan, te extrañe mucho―. Naruto abrazó con fuerza a la joven de cabellos azulinos. Le depositó un dulce beso en sus labios. La chica de ojos perlas quiso creer que así fuera: sus palabras sonaban tan sinceras.

Anhelaba con todas sus ganas creer en esos _ojos azules_.

El Uzumaki colgó su saco en el perchero, acto seguido estiró sus músculos dormidos y bostezó con mucho hincapié.

―Naruto-kun, hoy hice lo que te gusta: ramen.―Hinata colocó una mano en su hombro. Cuando ella habló acerca de la cena, él se tensó sin disimular.

―Hoy voy a beber con Sasuke-kun. Quizá llegue tarde, voy a comer en la calle―, se alejó bruscamente de la muchacha y se escogió de hombros.

Últimamente, odiaba cualquier contacto que no proviniera de _él_. La Hyuuga lo observó sin un punto fijo. Parecía perdida y desorientada. Ese rechazo por parte de su esposo la había confundido. Cada pieza encajó en el rompecabezas: Naruto no pensaba dormir hoy con ella. El joven se despidió con un beso en la frente; algo que Hinata repelió. Sus ojos inexpresivos reflejaron su indiferencia ante el momento. Él suspiró resignado y salió, dudaba si la ojiperla sabía o no acerca de su amorío con su colega.

No era una aventura o una estupidez por probar algo nuevo. Su relación con Sasuke Uchiha iba más allá del tabú y del sexo. Había descubierto un sentimiento por el pelinegro: amor. Nunca titubeó de lo que sentía por su Hinata, pero lo aclaró. No era un cariño de pareja sino ternura y sobreprotección.

La fémina ya estaba preparada, sacó de su armario una maleta con todas sus prendas. Naruto se había vuelto tan callejero que ya no se preocupaba por revisar el guardarropa. Nunca se enteró de que faltaba la ropa de su esposa y tampoco se interesó en saberlo. Lloró por última vez sobre la almohada de su marido. Quería que sufriera. No sabía por qué, pero deseaba con alguien le hiciera daño. Tal vez por el simple hecho de que ella siempre salió lastimada por un amor no correspondido.

Cuando llegara, quedarían las huellas invisibles. Tal vez, nunca la buscara o la llamara nuevamente. Porque el amor es como la guerra; es fácil empezar pero difícil terminar.

―Yo te amaré eternamente Naruto-kun. Espero que seas feliz con _el otro_―besó la fotografía de su luna de miel mientras una lágrima traicionera se asomaba.

Nunca conseguiría olvidarse de su primer amor. Un amor, que la engañó prometiéndole una bandeja de plata. Un mundo donde ella jamás sufriría.

_No te enamores de los ojos blancos porque son traicioneros, pero enamórate de los míos que son negros pero sinceros_

**Ok, me quedó espantoso Pero posteen please, no saben cuánto alegran mi alma Ah, por cierto la última frase es de Sasuke hacia Naruto. Se me cuidan, bye.**


End file.
